


Marrying the Wolf

by RosieBelle



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Happy Ending, New York, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: Carolina Salvatore was a part of the most notorious mafia families in New York, but she hated it. Just as she thought that she was free from her family, Caroline was brought right back in to it and now is being force to marry her family's enemy, Klaus Mikaelson, the Wolf himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes.

  
The name still sounded weird on her lips, however the new name came with her new found freedom.

  
Caroline spent her whole life as Carolina Salvatore and with that, came with the price of being in one of the most notorious mafia families in New York.

  
Giuseppe Salvatore, the leader of the Salvatore family was the father of Caroline and a fierce, strict man who always finished business. After his wife passed away, Giuseppe raised his three children, making sure he groomed his sons, Damon and Stefan, in order for one day take over the family business.

Caroline’s brothers loved their family and kept the mentality that blood is thicker than water. Everyone, in fact, that is involved with the Salvatore family swore an oath to die for the family.

And Caroline hated it.  
She hated the violence associated with her family. Caroline could definitely live without the death and destruction that surrounded her life. Her whole childhood, Caroline had to follow the rules and be a good little girl always following her father’s rules.

Which is exactly why, six months ago Caroline made the decision to change her name and begin her life in one of her favourite cities in the world with her best friend, Bonnie. Sure it was hard, she was never left alone before, but it was defiantly worth it.

Much to her family’s displeasure, Caroline and Bonnie found a lovely 2 bedroom apartment in a very industrial style building in an up and coming neighbourhood, and fully moved into it a few weeks later.

Caroline couldn’t be happier, she found a job at a local art gallery and even had a few dates. She separated herself from her awful family and even better, she never felt safer.

That was, until, she received a knock on the door.

It couldn’t be at a worst time, she just put on her favourite movie, eating her favourite junk food and best of all, wearing her comfiest pajamas. And even better, Caroline had the whole place to herself since Bonnie left to visit her boyfriend for the weekend. And Caroline loved her new home, she made it as homey as possible, and the best part of it was that nothing reminded her of death. Her apartment was decorated with light calming tones and made you feel relaxed as soon as you walk through the door.

Caroline opened her door to a very anxious brother with light eyes and dirty blonde hair.

“Stefan! What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Stefan was the middle child in the family, he was Caroline’s favourite brother just because Damon always had his own agenda. Not that he didn’t mean well, it was just that he was ruthless and it was hard to be around someone like him.  
Stefan laughed at his baby sister, “Please Care, did you really think that we wouldn’t find you?”

Stefan walked past her, right into the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

“You can’t just walk in here, this is my home! This is exactly why I left and changed-“

“Caroline, stop for a second. Sit down, please.” Stefan led his sister into the family room and sat her down.

Caroline instantly knew something was wrong, he only says please if something is wrong. God, what could it be this time? Not even a year and she is brought back into the violence.

Caroline sighed and raised her eyebrow, “So? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Stefan took a deep breath, “It’s father, he is um, and well he wants you to marry…”

“What? Marry? Absolutely not! This is exactly why I left that family. I was constantly being told what to do, what to say, who to talk to and how my life is supposed to be. Well if you didn’t notice, I’m a Forbes now, not a Salvatore. So you can tell father to do something else with his free time.”

Caroline got up and stormed in to the kitchen, “Caroline, don’t you think I told father that you don’t want anything to do with this family? He told me to say to you that you need to stop playing games and acting like a child and come home.”  
If Caroline wasn’t enraged before, she was furious now. “A child?! I don’t want anything to do with violence and I’m sorry to say this, but our family bathes in violence.”

“Caroline, just come to dinner tonight and explain everything to dad.”

She scoffed at her brother, “no, why-“

“-I’ll wait for you to change, dear sister.” As he gave his award winning smile that made people bend to his will.

Caroline gave up with trying to argue, at this point she needed to save her energy for her father. She quickly put on her plum coloured dress that accented her figure and her nude coloured heals, simple yet stylish.

The car ride was quiet, it was only until they were almost at the house that Caroline realized that if her father intended her to marry he would obviously have someone to marry her to.

“Stefan?”

Stefan kept his eyes on the road while trying to hear out his sister.

“Who did dad want me to marry, anyways?”

Stefan smirked at the question, “Klaus Mikaelson.”

What? Did he just say Klaus MIKAELSON? The wolf himself?! Klaus was not only a horrible, murderous man but was also a part of the Mikaelson clan that rivaled the Salvatore’s. He was the oldest of the five children in the family, and the most obnoxious.

He embraced the villain role, many people believed he was born without a heart with some of things he has done in the past. Like her brothers, Klaus was being groomed by his father in order to lead the family. Their family came over from England a few decades ago, it was quite obvious since the family still had their English accents. The Mikaelson’s were just as notorious as the Salvatore’s but were known to be quite unpredictable which made them scarier.

Over the years, the Salvatore’s and the Mikaelson’s were in a constant battle for power, each killing members of the others family and followers. So naturally, they were taught to hate each other, which is why it came to a huge surprise to find out that her father not only wants to befriend a Mikaelson but to marry one.

Caroline spent the rest of their car ride laughing at the idea of being betrothed to that beast.

Things turned even worse when they pulled up to the house, seeing ambulance lights flashing and paramedics rushing into the house.

Stefan and Caroline ran into the house crashing into their oldest brother Damon, who was trying to keep everyone calm.

“Damon!” Caroline screamed as she ran into his arms. “What happened?!”

It was chaos, people were yelling, sirens flashing, people running. It was hard for Caroline to understand what was going on until she saw her father being pulled away on a stretcher.

“Father, he uh- he had a heart attack. They are taking him to the hospital right now.” Damon instantly pulled out his phone and started calling people in order to help his father, Stefan on the other hand was pulling up the car in order for them to go to the hospital now.

Caroline couldn’t even comprehend what could have happened to cause this heart attack, but never the less, the road over to the hospital with Damon still yelling at people on the phone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Damon, calm down. It’s a hospital, they know what they are doing.”

Damon snapped at the nurse one last time before turning his attention towards his sister. “Oh, what do you care? You obviously don’t want to be here, you even changed your name so you didn’t have to be a part of this family. So leave.”

Caroline got up from her chair and walked over to Damon so she can look into his icy blue eyes, a trade mark for the Salvatore’s. “That’s enough, I did what I had to do in order to be normal! That doesn’t mean I don’t love my dad!”

Stefan was the sane one trying to calm the two down since they were in the middle of the emergency room, and caught everyone’s attention. However, this seemed to fail, and Stefan’s attempt to be the good brother just added to the chaos of the argument.

A short angry nurse stormed over, “ENOUGH. There are sick people in the hospital that don’t want to hear you screaming. If you three can’t handle being here, you need to leave!”

“I’m sorry. Can we please see our father now?” Caroline put on her best million dollar smile, to which the nurse rolled her eyes and told them that he was in room 2218.

As they got to the room, flowers of people who cared for their father, enveloped the room. People from all of the country already sent flowers to someone who just had the heart attack.

“Unbelievable,” she whispered. “How could there already be flowers? This just happened!”

Damon laughed as he took a seat across from the bed, where his father laid sleeping. “You’re forgetting, Care, that you are a part of a mafia family.”  
The three siblings stayed in the room for a few hours before their father awoke. People had been trickling in and out, trying to see if the major mafia leader had been taken down. Caroline grew impatient with each visit, full well knowing that none of them where here to actually see how their father was doing.

Giuseppe Salvatore awoke to find all three of his children actually talking and smiling at each other. He never thought this would happen, and didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Daddy!”

Caroline jumped up from her seat in order to check her dad, “Carolina, you’re here.”

She rolled her eyes, “of course I’m here. How are you feeling? Should I call the nurse?”

With help from Stefan, the old tired man slowly sat up smiling and shaking his head, “no, let’s give it some time before she comes.”

Damon was still sitting nervously as he pocketed his phone, “well we don’t have much time, I was just informed that Mikael Mikaelson and some of his children will be dropping by shortly.”

“What?!” Caroline’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Giuseppe nodded and took a deep breath, “alright, Damon be prepared, are the boys here?” To which he nodded and let his father continued. “Very good, all though we are on good terms now, it doesn’t hurt to be safe. Now, Stefan? I’m sure you told Caroline about the arrangement-“

“Yes I heard! How is this fair-“

“Caroline stop it. I thought you would have understood when Stefan told you, now you look lovely, I’m sure he won’t be disappointed. Of course it’s not about appear-“ Caroline’s temper was increasing.

How could her father say this? “If you think I am going to sell myself out, you better think again! I will not be sold just so you can have a peace treaty with those buffoons. ”

Caroline put her coat on and began to walk out of her father’s hospital room.

“My darling daughter, I’m trying to keep you safe. By the severity of this heart attack, I may not have a lot of time left, and if you love me you will do this.”

Caroline walked over to her dad and kissed him on the forehead and after settled down again.

She was really doing this? Was just a few cheesy lines from her father really going to sway her decision? She most likely didn’t have a choice since the arrangement was already made.

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

Damon laughed, “No.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back down. Her whole life is ending just as she was able to start over, away from the violence. She will miss, Caroline Forbes, because she will be know known as Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson.

The name sounded bitter just thinking about it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was a few hour later until the Mikaelson’s showed up. The gruff leader was Mikael Mikaelson. He had four children, and each more obnoxious than the next. His wife was known as a stuffy horrible witch who became even bitterer when their eldest son, Fin died. Caroline was relieved when she didn’t walk through that door.

Who did come was his oldest son Elijah, youngest son Kohl, and finally the devil himself, Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline quickly excused herself from the room, she could feel Klaus’ eyes on her. She couldn’t even stand near people who are not genuine, especially people who spent their whole lives trying to kill her family.

She quickly found a spot to sit far enough from her father’s room so she doesn’t need to worry about them. But this didn’t last long when Klaus Mikaelson came around the corner.

He was dressed in a three-piece black suit with a thin black tie and a white shirt, which outlined his muscular body. His eyes were cold and felt heavy as he stared at his future wife to be. He never looked happy, Caroline will spend the rest of her life with someone that only takes pleasure in killing and murdering people for his benefit.

“Caroline Salvatore.” Her name on his lips sent her spine crawling.

“Klaus Mikaelson.” Caroline tried maintain the same level of confidence but she found herself shaking.

He started to walk towards her and sent down on the chair opposite her.

“I am sorry what happened to you father, if-“

Caroline gave a subconscious laugh, “Please, no one cares if he isn’t well. So stop trying to act like it.”

Caroline put up her best front in order to seem like she was un-phased by his present, which was completely untrue. His overall presence made her uneasy, she can’t even imagine what it’s going to be like marrying him.

Klaus chuckled and leaned forward, “very well. Now we will probably be married, and we should-“

Caroline sighed, “I understand the situation that we are in, and I’ve decided that if we are going to do this we are going to do it my way. Understand?”

Klaus never expected how feisty she is. Caroline Salvatore was fierce, sharp and intelligent. She was undeniably beautiful, he heard rumours of how she was the gem of the Salvatore family but seeing her was a completely different seeing her.

Klaus quickly nodded when he realized that for the past minute he was just staring at her.

“Perfect. If we are in public, or in front of anyone other than you or my family, I will be the perfect wife. As soon as we are alone we are strangers, I won’t treat you like anything else because we aren’t anything else. We don’t know each other.”

Klaus looked at her and leaned into her, he studied her features that formed a frown, “very well. But we will see how times change. See you on the wedding day Carolina.”

Klaus swiftly walked away from her. He barely got to say a full sentence before being interjected by Caroline. She was different from everyone, but he had to be careful. He couldn’t let his guard down just because he thought she was different.  
But the most unnerving part of her was that she was innocent. She had no attachment to his world, you could tell by the way she talked. She was scared, and is now being forced to marry the wolf himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before the wedding, and Caroline’s father never looked happier.

His daughter was now the second of his children to get married. Damon married a young woman named Elena Gilbert, she was a young petite dark haired woman who came from a smaller more insignificant crime family.

Damon and Elena caused an uproar, their families had been in a huge argument that had many causalities, mostly on their side. However, in the time of the chaos they fell in love and decided to be together and it did not matter what anyone else said.

The wedding itself was a huge affair. Crystals hung from every corner of the hall, while Elena wore a huge ball gown that made her look like a princess. Everyone was dancing and laughing but throughout the whole evening, Caroline could feel the undeniable tension in the room coming from both sides of the family.

All though Giuseppe Salvatore was not happy for his son’s wedding, he was beaming with excitement for his daughter’s. He knew that Caroline and Klaus were both head strong and passionate and that they would be a couple no sane man would mess with.

“Caroline, I was told by Rebekah, to ask you if you’d prefer red roses or white ones.”

Now that Caroline was going to marry the wolf, Caroline had to move out of her New York City apartment and prepare to begin living with _him._

And she was not going to make it easy.

Caroline made no attempt to help plan this wedding. The whole event was planned by her father and Klaus’ sister, Rebekah. She did put a few inputs like the size of the wedding, what she will be eating and now the flowers.

“White.”

Giuseppe laughed at his daughter, “Oh! My daughter is actually helping plan her own wedding!”

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued to flip through her book. Rebekah was coming over to take her to get her wedding dress fitted and altered, and Caroline kept trying to decide how to talk to her. She knew that Rebekah was incredibly close to Klaus and can be horrible if she didn’t like you.

“Caroline! Where are you?” Rebekah stormed through the house looking for Caroline and holding different styles of bouquets.

“In the living room, Rebekah!”

Rebekah smiled and shoved three bouquets in Caroline’s face.

“Pick one.”

Caroline looked at her options, she definitely did not want to overstep on to Rebekah’s territory and decided on the white rose and light pink bouquet. Rebekah smiled at her choice while Caroline sighed with relief.

“Good, now let’s go try on your dress!”

“Rebekah?” Caroline was so nervous but she wanted to make sure her and Rebekah will be ok. “I just want to thank you for taking care of the whole wedding preparations. I know I’ve been absolutely no help considering the situations and I just want to say thank you.”

Judging by the look on Rebekah’s face, Caroline knew she was taken aback. “Oh, well you’re welcome.” Rebekah put down the other two bouquets and sat on the arm of the large couch.

“I mean, I know I’ll be in a similar situation and- um, it sucks.”

Caroline laughed and nodded, “yeah. I will be marrying into your family and the last thing I want to happen is to step on anybody’s toes. Including yours.”

Rebekah looked into Caroline’s eyes to try to look for any untruth. Rebekah spent her whole life with liars, cheaters as well as murderers, however when she looked into Caroline’s all she saw was fear. Caroline was actually asking for Rebekah’s permission to be in her family, even her oldest brother’s wife didn’t do that.

“Carolina Salvatore, you are fully welcome into this family. We will be allies.” Rebekah nodded at Caroline, believing in every word she just said. “Just so you know, if you cross me I’ll be your worse enemy. Got it?”

Caroline smiled and nodded, “yes, now let’s go try on the wedding dress.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Rebekah quite enjoyed her day with Caroline, she use to dread having to go and spend time with the blonde Barbie that will soon marry her favourite brother, she even use to think that Caroline was stupid, rude and ill fitted for the Mikaelson family. However, today changed her whole perspective on things. Caroline was actually quite nice and funny and not only did she see things differently, Rebekah began to think that she would be a smart match for her brother since she is strong willed and determined.

Rebekah returned home and went straight up to her bedroom hoping to rest a bit before the dinner with her family. However, Klaus’ curiosity got the better of him and caught her right before she got to the staircase.

“Ah, little sister. How was your day with my future wife to be?”

Rebekah chucked at her older brother, she knew for certain that Klaus wanted to know how Caroline was. In the short time he has been engaged he became quite interested in everything about her. It was a first for Klaus, he never once had treated a girl like he does now with Caroline.

Well there was Tatia, but that was bound to end since that witch almost broke up the Mikaelson family. But this was different even from that, he basically planned the whole wedding, down to what she was going to wear. In fact Rebekah had little to do with organisation, but Klaus made her promise that she’d take full credit of this wedding.

Rebekah was a little jealous at first, being incredibly close with her favourite brother made her believe that any woman who would marry Klaus would have to be an angel.

And well, Caroline may just be one.

“Oh please Klaus, if you want to ask me how Caroline was, just say it.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Rebekah.”

“Well if you must know, I actually had an amazing time with Caroline today. She is a lovely girl.” Rebekah turned away from her brother a proceeded to go up that staircase.

“Hold on, actually? You _like_ her? You’re usually so picky on the women that I am involved with.” Klaus was just amazed, was Caroline Salvatore that amazing?

“She’s feisty. A perfect opponent for you.”

And with that, Rebekah receded into her bedroom and left Klaus wondering about his future bride.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

One week passed quickly, because soon it was the night before the wedding. Caroline couldn’t have been more scared and nervous.

In times like these, she really could have used her mom’s help, however her mom died when she was quite young. Her mother was Elizabeth Forbes, she was the reason Caroline changed her name from Salvatore to Forbes. Caroline’s mother was all inspiring, she was strong, intelligent, ambitious and kind. In fact Elizabeth Forbes was a cop, she met Giuseppe while trying to arrest him for his crimes, in the end the pair ended up falling in love with each other.

She won’t ever have that opportunity ever again. No butterflies in her stomach when she first meets an attractive man, no more first dates, not more love. From now on out, Caroline will be in a relationship where she is just expected to be there and pop a few children out.

In one night, Caroline’s whole life would change.

Why was she doing this again? Why did she agree to her father’s crazy idea? That’s right, she didn’t have a choice. She never will have a choice again, because from tomorrow on, she will be known as Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson; property of Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus on the other hand was much calmer.

He knew one day he would have to do this, it was just a matter of time. He was also pleasantly surprised that the woman he was chosen to marry was not a donkey, at least she was pretty to look at. He needed to make sure that he wasn’t so attached to her, he will not have a weakness that could cripple his entire family empire.

He will _not_ be brought down by having feelings for someone like his “wife.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Caroline was woken up at 6am, but a very loud, screaming future sister in-law. Rebekah flew into Caroline’s bedroom with her wedding dress and a team of professional beauticians. Caroline still felt groggy from a restless night of sleep and was now being forced to wake up for a wedding she had no wish of being a part of.

“Good morning, Caroline! Happy wedding day! Now get up. You have a big day to get ready for.”

Bonnie and Elena slowly walked in to Caroline’s room smiling and laughing, and most importantly, carrying coffee. Besides Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena were her other bridesmaids and they seemed why more excited than Caroline could ever be.

“Is there a chance I could call in sick?” Caroline slowly got up from her bed and reached out for the coffee that was in Bonnie’s hand.

Bonnie smiled, “God, no. Get up sleepy head! We have a lot to do before the ceremony.”

Caroline quickly got into the shower, when she got out, the girls were in the middle of getting their hair done. Caroline took the time to look around the room, her dress was hanging over the window next to the bridesmaids dresses. All the flowers and jewelry that they would be wearing were nicely displayed for pictures on the table.

“Caroline! Your turn.”

Caroline’s nerves quickly took the better of her while she took the empty seat and the beauticians instantly started to pat her face down with foundation and concealer. They folded her hair into soft curls that gentle cascaded down her shoulders, her lips had a light amount of lip gloss and her mother’s pearl necklace on her neck.

The next step was to put on her wedding dress. It was a long flowy lace tulle dress with a sweat heart neckline and simple thin straps, it was simple yet princess like.

Bonnie instantly started to tear up. They had been friends since they were children and it was a weird thought for the two of them to grow up and be married. “Caroline you look beautiful! Rebekah you chose such a lovely dress.”

Rebekah smiled, “Ah, well- thank you. Well that’s it! Wedding time.”

Caroline looked at her bridesmaids in their slate grey dresses looking very excited, however all Caroline could think was how screwed she was.


	3. Chapter 3

In a word, the wedding day was odd.

Caroline got to the chapel in the Salvatore’s vintage black and white car with her bridesmaid Bonnie. The rest of the bridal party drove there separately.

Caroline’s nerves began to get unbearable, not so much for the wedding day, but what was to follow after. Everything was falling apart just as she started to get her life together.

“Care? Are you okay?”

Bonnie was the only true outsider of the crime world. She was raised by her father and grandmother and was one of the smartest girls she knew. Oh how Caroline envied her.

“As good as I will ever be. I just want to get it over with at this point.”

Bonnie nodded, she had no idea how to make her friend feel better, and she had never been in this position and most likely will never be in this situation.

Caroline leaned back and fixed her vail as it only flowed down her back.

“It just sucks because for the rest of my life I have to be this perfect fake housewife to a murderous man that doesn’t even care about me.”

As Bonnie tried to console her friend, they finally pulled up to the small chapel that had been in Caroline’s family for many years. It was small white and only fit about 100 people. The chapel was almost covered in flowers and small trees, it actually looked quite pretty.

“Huh, Rebekah has outdone herself.”

Bonnie scoffed, “yeah Rebekah.”

Caroline got out of the car and walked over to where there her Elena and Rebekah were standing with her bouquet.

Rebekah was beaming, for a girl that everyone says she has a temper she could have never been sweeter and more excited for today.

“Perfect! You are here, we are 15 minutes early so you need to go into the bridal suite, and we will be out here guiding the guests in. The priest likes everything to be on time.”

Caroline walked over to the bridal suite just to get a few minutes alone before the wedding started. How on earth will she calm down before the ceremony starts, she felt like she has to vomit.

Before she knew it, Caroline’s father walked in smiling at his daughter. “Bella! You look magnificent sweetheart.”

Caroline gave a weak smile and stood up smoothing out the crinkles from the dress. Giuseppe Salvatore kissed her on the cheek before taking her arm and looking at themselves into the mirror.

“It will be alright. I know this isn’t the ideal situation for you to get married in, but I’m confident in this decision Carolina.”

Caroline nodded because if she said anything, she would most likely burst out into tears.

Giuseppe smiled and led his daughter outside behind the closed doors, ready for her to be led down the aisle.

As they took their positions, the music started to play and the doors open wide. Everyone’s eyes were instantly on Caroline, including the predatory gaze of Klaus Mikaelson, her soon to be husband.

She kept a small smile as she walked, trying not to seem to scared as she walked over _him._

Klaus on the other hand, had an unsettling smirk on his face which caused Caroline’s stomach to only further rumble.

Once they reached the alter, Giuseppe kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave her hand to Klaus, who gladly accepted it and Caroline gave her bouquet over to Bonnie with a terrified look.

The ceremony began and it was all quite a blur, the priest took the rings and said a few blessing. Before she realized what had been happening he turned to Caroline to ask her if she will accept this man to be her husband.

Caroline took a deep breath and smiled, “I do.”

The words seemed so wrong coming out, she wanted to take them back instantly however it all went to by quickly and suddenly the priest turned over to the crowd.

“I know pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Mikaelson, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.”

_Oh no._

How could have she forget the part that she actually has to _kiss_ Klaus!

Klaus gently took Caroline and wrapped he hands around her waist to pull her in, Caroline complied and put her hands on his chest. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, it was soft, short and…sweet?

The kiss was actually pleasant, however she would have to die before admitting that.

Klaus on the other hand was surprised that she even came willingly in to his arms, let alone _kiss back!_

He pulled away, and smiled towards their wedding guests.  People cheered and Caroline was led out the church to her doom…. Sorry, to _wedded bliss._

Once they reached outside, the photographer took pictures of the whole bridal party, everyone smiled and tried to look happy.

Caroline looked over to her _husband,_ and was amazed how calm and collect he was during this whole day. As they finished pictures, and got every possible combinations and positions, Klaus and Caroline got into the vintage Salvatore car.

Caroline sat as far as she could away from Klaus, which was hard because he was stretched out with his arm over the seat, inevitably covering Caroline’s shoulders with his arms.

Caroline became incredibly rigid, “You know love, I’m not going to bite.”

Klaus smirked and brought Caroline closer to him, “I beg to differ.”

Klaus laughed, his wife was certainly feisty and he loved it. “Caroline, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I want to know you, your hopes your dreams. Come on, get to know me,” Klaus smirked at his wife’s wrinkled brow. “ _I dare you.”_

Caroline looked at him, trying to find any reason to doubt him. However she couldn’t find any reason to say he is lying.

“Klaus. I’m going to be honest, it’s hard for me to believe you.”

He slumped back into his chair and sighed, it was almost he Klaus was disappointed? That was incredibly hard to believe that he wanted to know her, I guess after all, she is his _wife._

“…but, I am willing to try this marriage by- um, being friends first?”

Klaus smiled, she was being genuine with him instead of snapping right away.

This whole situation felt incredibly uncomfortable, and yet Caroline had never been more relaxed with Klaus.

“There is one thing, if you break my trust, I’m finished with you.” Caroline’s words were strong and fierce, it was one motto that she valued as a Salvatore that she carried with her where ever she went.

“I would never break your trust, Carolina.”

Klaus’ free hand took Caroline’s left hand and kiss it, his lips sent shivers done Caroline’s body, while the way he pronounced her name rang in her ears until she got out of the car. Caroline gave a weak smile towards Klaus, who still played with her wedding ring on her finger.

_Maybe this won’t be as awful as I thought it would be._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The reception was held at the Mikaelson Manor. It was a large building with a courtyard in the middle. As Klaus helped Caroline out of the car, he showed her his family home. It was quite beautiful, incredibly ornate and full of history.

Like the church, the court yard was decorated with white roses and other delicate flowers, twinkling lights, and candles, giving the place a more romantic feel.

However, Caroline found Klaus more intriguing than the twinkling lights. She found that she like the way he got excited when he talked about history and that art is his favourite subject in school. It was an odd thing to think that this is technically their first date, and it was on their wedding day.

While guests piled into the court yard waiting for the couple to enter, they talked about travelling and where they always wanted to go. Klaus, being a Mikaelson, has been almost everywhere, while Caroline was always stuck in the same town.

At that point, Klaus silently vowed that he would take her everywhere and anywhere she wanted to go and he would be by his side. But for now, the only travelling that will happen would be to their new home.

“Tonight will be different though, we have our own house so you don’t need to be here.”

Caroline nodded, for whatever reason that she couldn’t figure out, Klaus had been incredibly kind to her and tried to make her laugh. It felt weird, he was supposed to be this big bad wolf however in the short time they spent together, he had been such a gentleman.

The music began and everyone was laughing and talking, Klaus took his wife’s and led her to the court yard. When the entered, people began to cheer and clap as the newly Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson walked into the crowd.

They were instantly brought to the dancefloor to do their first dance. He was strong, even under his suite, Caroline could see clearly defined muscles. They moved quite fluently together, it was a dance that felt easy and not forced, she was surprised how well it went actually.

Caroline began to think how the rest of her life will go with Klaus. Maybe it won’t be as bad as she thought it would. Realistically, Caroline would have to stand by his side and produce children. Oh who was she kidding, this was going to be awful and all Caroline could do is go along for the ride.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The whole evening was quite odd. Yes, she may have changed her decision about Klaus, however, everyone else was quite fake and it made Caroline feel worse.

The guests had been people close to the Mikaelson’s and the Salvatore’s, or were trying to make a good impression. No one felt genuine, however Caroline put on her best smile and talked to everyone she could.

From the dance to the dinner, Caroline remained the perfect housewife even when Klaus’ brother, Kol, was incredibly trying at times. However, Klaus made sure his little brother never went near her for the rest of the night.

The night came to an end when Kol made his finally remarks for the night. “Ladies and gentlemen!”

A very scared Caroline looked over to a very angry Klaus, who was about to step up on stage to take him down. Caroline stopped her husband by grabbing his arm and keeping him by her side, Klaus’ blood still boiled and grabbed Caroline by her waist in order to try and protect her.

“Calm down, Klaus.”

“On behalf of both families, I’d like to say thank you for coming to this wonderful evening where we could end the legendary feud between the Mikaelson’s and the Salvatore’s.”

Klaus leaned into Caroline, “love, I’d be happy to, however Kol needs to die.”

Unfortunately for Klaus, Kol kept going. “As much fun as we’ve been having here, it is time for the happy couple to go to bed. So please join me and saying goodbye to my brother and my new sister, Caroline!”

The crowd erupted with cheers while Klaus led Caroline out of the courtyard. It was euphoric in a way, Caroline could finally relax and breather but the night wasn’t over.

Klaus’ anger went away as they reached the hallway, away from everyone. Klaus felt the sense of relief as well, it was hard keeping a smiling mask on all the time. Klaus quietly led Caroline to the car that was waiting for them to take them to their new home.

The house itself wasn’t far from Mikaelson Manor, it was large house, much larger than they needed for sure. However with the day they both had, Caroline didn’t care where she slept at this point.

Once they got into the house, Caroline noticed it was quite empty. There was a few basic furniture and a few of Caroline’s boxes to fill the room. What Caroline was more interested in was where they were going to sleep.

They entered large bedroom, with a four post king size bed. It looked luxurious, and it was exactly what Caroline needed after an exhausting day. Other than the bed there was again a few boxes of clothes, but not much else.

Klaus grabbed a few pajamas out of the one box for Caroline to sleep in. “Caroline, I’m obviously not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. Here is a few pajamas that Rebekah brought over the other day, I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Klaus began to turn away and leave the room, “Klaus, wait. Um- you don’t have to go. I mean! I’m fine if you sleep here tonight, I mean- we are both adults and uh- well…”

Klaus tried to hide his smile, however it just turned into a smirk.

 “Are you sure?”

Caroline nodded, “well there isn’t much blankets or pillows in this house yet, and I’m pretty sure this is the only bed. So- um, I will be fine if you sleep on your side of the bed and I’ll sleep on mine.

Klaus nodded, and proceeded to go into the bathroom in order for him to change into a pair of pajamas. When he got out, he noticed a wedding dress laid on the floor while Caroline was already snuggled into bed asleep.

Klaus couldn’t believe the day that he had.

Caroline was beautiful, his heart nearly stopped when she walked down that aisle, and the best thing of it all was that she was actually open to starting a friendship with him. And he will do anything to make this relationship work.

It was unbelievable.

Never had he met a stronger, fiercer, more intelligent women, than Caroline Salvatore. This could mean trouble.

This marriage meant that Klaus had to remain strong, he had to show that with his wife by his side, he only became stronger in the face of his enemies and not showing everyone his weakness. Because as god as his witness, if anyone touched that women, he would wreak havoc on everyone involved.

Klaus had to admit to himself, this was one of the best nights of his life, and it was a remarkable feeling to have.

He slowly crawled in to bed, trying to be as quiet as he could without waking her. However, Caroline kept on sleeping while giving out a small snore, which Klaus found it incredibly adorable.

Yes, she is trouble. And Klaus might be in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post caught in the middle of midterm season and i had so many essays to write. Anyway Chapter 4 is finally done!! Thank you guys for being patient.

 The house was silent, the only noise that was audible was that of a soft snore expelling from Caroline’s mouth. The sunlight streamed in through the curtains, lighting up the empty room.

Klaus took a deep breath as he slowly started to wake up. The pleasant scent of raspberries filled his nose as he tried to move and stretch. However, this was halted when a warm body moved against his. Klaus opened his eyes and golden blonde hair sprawled against his chest. Somehow, throughout the night, he and Caroline became intertwined in their sleep.

Now, Klaus usually wouldn’t mind waking up to a beautiful girl in his arms but Klaus knew that if she woke up it wouldn’t be a pretty sight as it was right now. Therefore Klaus would have to sneak you of the bed without waking up his wife.

Klaus slowly started to move but every time he tried to leave, Caroline would just squirm her back in to his arms. It was quite adorable when he thought about it but Klaus didn’t want her to hate him.

Klaus sighed, he looked up at the ceiling and then back to Caroline. Should he wake her up?

Klaus began to squeeze her a little tighter while drawing little circles on her arm. “Caroline, love. Please wake up.”

God, she was going to hate him.

Caroline sprang forward from Klaus’ arms. “Huh? What happened?”

Klaus chuckled, “well, it’s currently- 10 o’clock in the morning, and you and I slept with each other. Meaning that we- _cuddled._ ”

“I see, um- well, we are both adults…”

Klaus sat up and sighed, quite loudly that Caroline turned to him and gave him a sideways look.

“-What’s with the sigh?”

“Oh, nothing love.”

Klaus got up from the bed and left Caroline in the room to mull over her thoughts.

How horrible it was for him to walk away from a beautiful girl in bed, however Klaus knew that for him and Caroline to be together, it would take time. He would wait for her though because eventually, Carolina Salvatore will become his queen.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When Caroline finished in the bathroom and got dressed, she walked down stairs to find an array of delicious looking breakfast food in the kitchen.

Her husband was behind the counter, leant over while looking at the newspaper. He looked quite peaceful. This irritated her.

How was she supposed to hate him if he was being a complete gentleman?

It was quite inconvenient.

“Good morning, Caroline. Coffee?”

Caroline nodded and sat at the breakfast nook, eyeing the croissants and the fresh raspberries. Klaus was dressed in a fine three piece tailored suit, which was quite odd since he usually wore a leather jacket, tattered jeans and a dark Henley. Although today he looked ready for business.

“So, why are you so dressed up?”

“I have a meeting.” Klaus replied shortly.

Caroline looked side to side. Klaus is defiantly not business man, he is a mafia man. Therefore, this so called “meeting” is defiantly out of the ordinary.

“…okay?”

Klaus took his last sip of coffee and poured the rest down the sink, “I will be back at 5 o’clock sharply. Be ready to leave at that time.”

“Uh-“

“After that we will spend the whole week as a proper married couple and start to plan out our lives.”

Caroline was dumbfounded. Did he just say that they will discuss out their lives? Although she agreed to marry him, Caroline was not going to sit there for the rest of her life and play the perfect wife role. She is Caroline Salvatore, daughter of the infamous Giuseppe Salvatore, and she was going to make sure that she is happy.

Klaus was sucked with his phone as he started to walk out the door when Caroline stopped him.

“Excuse me?”

Klaus stopped and turned around. Caroline walked toward him, meeting him in the middle of their entrance of the house.

“You of all people don’t get to decide what we do or where we go. I am not just some dog you get to boss around, do you understand me?”

Caroline’s heart was racing, she was practically shaking. As head strong and opinionated she is, Klaus was an intimidating man. His eyes pierced through or soul and is over presence made any man feel small.

And what’s more, Klaus smiled at Caroline’s outburst. He put down his things by the door and walked over to Caroline, Klaus placed his hands around Caroline’s hips pulling her closer to him. Caroline didn’t even reject his touch, it felt warm and inviting and that scared her the most. Klaus lent down and gently kissed her cheek and smiled.

“Very well, how about we talk it over at dinner? You pick any place or food you want to eat.”

Caroline nodded as she remained speechless when she started at Klaus.

Klaus looked around the empty house, “You do have a house you can decorate, I’m sure Bekah would love to help you. I do need to go, love.”

Caroline nodded again as Klaus picked up his belongings and strode out of the house, leaving Caroline alone in the house.

Caroline walked back over to the kitchen, the house was quite empty except for a few furnishings present so that at least they can live like civilized people.

As Caroline finished breakfast she decided to take Klaus’ idea and call up Rebekah, full well knowing that Klaus was right about her excitement to furnish a house. And within moments, Rebekah was at the door with a personal designer and many magazines on home furnishing.

Caroline took a deep breath because she knew how long the day will become.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Elijah Mikaelson and Kohl Mikaelson stood side by side waiting for their brother to arrive. It was never a good day when they had to see the family lawyers, it usually meant that the cops are on to them or someone wanted to sue them. However to day it was different. Instead of the lawyers asking them to come, it was their father. Mikael Mikaelson hated lawyers which is why it was highly suspicious that he asked his sons to meet their.

Klaus pulled up in his black SUV and got out to meet his brothers.

“Hello brothers.” Klaus said smiling.

Similar to his father, Klaus was never happy to meet the lawyers, which is why Kohl took the time to capitalize on Klaus’ happiness.

“And why are you so chipper, brother? Could it be a little blonde thing with a sharp tongue?” Kohl smiled from ear to ear.

Elijah sighed, “Leave him alone, let’s go meet father. He is waiting.”

The three brothers made their way up to the office of their lawyers and sat down near their father when they reached the board room. The tension is usually thick in a lawyer’s office which made everyone uncomfortable.

Mikael sat up and cleared his throat, “So let’s get to business and then you can go home. I have decided to retire, and-“

“What?!” Exclaimed the brothers.

“Listen.”

Mikael’s sons were awestruck, their father can’t retire. He is Mikael Mikaelson, head of the family.

“I brought you here today to divide up the assets between you three and your sister. Before you say anything, believe me I will be here I just won’t be as active as I was before. Your mother and I will take some time off and travel to go and see some family. Now-“

Klaus laughed, “You can’t be serious. Take some time off? What are you on about?”

The lawyers began to bring out form for Mikael to sign. “Klaus, I am very serious. In fact it won’t be just me who wants to retire. Our new, uh- friends and I suppose family, Giuseppe Salvatore will also retire shortly. The feud has made us tired and now we want to be done with the business. Furthermore, Elijah will take on the head of the family since he is the oldest. I will sign these forms and it will be official.”

Elijah remained silent since the head of the family is a huge responsibility. Klaus looked to his brother for a response, “Brother?”

Elijah shrugged, “He has decide Klaus. There is nothing to say but to move forward.”

Once the papers were signed, Elijah got up and Klaus followed him closely behind. They reached the parking lot and it was where Elijah finally took a deep breath.

“Klaus, we will do this as a family. Yes, I am the head but we will make decisions together.”

Klaus nodded still a little surprised about the whole situation, “I will have to say something, be careful with Caroline, don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment.”

Klaus laughed, “Please, who do you think I am?”

“I know who you are brother, but I also know how you look at her. Just be careful in the future, you don’t want anyone to hurt her or for you to be hurt because of her.”

Elijah left shortly after that and Klaus rode home to see her. Was he right? Of course he was right, although he will never admit that to him.

Klaus got home to see Caroline, Rebekah and some oddly dressed man looking at pain swatches and fabric samples. She looked so radiant and beautiful from just looking at paint samples.

“Klaus, you’re back early.”

Klaus dropped his stuff and walked over to the kitchen, “Yes, it went faster than I expected.” Klaus wrapped his arm around her waster and kissed Caroline on her temple. He could get really use to a life with Caroline. And if anyone decides that they want to hurt her, he will make sure that they will pay for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah Mikaelson, now head of the Mikaelson family, got up from his desk and started to pace. He knew about what his father was planning months before the day that they signed the papers and officially relinquished control. So he wasn’t completely blindsided and therefore had time to prepare how he was going to handle the business.

He loved his brothers, however it was time to set things in order and set them straight. He wanted to do this as a family, but his family is acting a little too wild for comfort.

His sister Rebekah, as lovely as she is, needs to get married. She is young and someone can hurt her and he was not going to let that happen. His brother Kol needs to be groomed to be more serious and take on responsibilities. Finally, Klaus needs to be less involved with his wife. In fact, Elijah didn’t even understand why he was so enamored by her. Caroline will be Klaus’ downfall and while Klaus likes being with her now, Elijah will make sure that there is a wedge between them.

“Kathrine?”

Kathrine Mikaelson was Elijah’s wife. She was rude, ambitious, beautiful, headstrong, and beautiful. When they were first married, there was nothing but screaming and anger, but the more they got to know each other, the more Elijah realized that she was brilliant. And although he loves her, he still tries to keep an eye on her.

“Yes?”

“We need to call my family over, and have a meeting.”

Kathrine rolled her eyes, “…dinner party.”

Elijah smiled as he watched her walk away, he knew she secretly loved doing the classic wifely duties even though she is incredibly untraditional.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The house was nearly done. The furniture had arrived, the kitchen was renovated and the decorations were nearly done. The last thing that had to be done was to meet with an art collector and pick the paintings. Although Caroline hated the new house and her new life, she did have fun picking out the furnishings. She went for a modern rustic theme and made sure there was a lot of light to go through the house. During the spring, Caroline will tackle the grounds and make the perfect garden.

Caroline got dressed and set up a little buffet that had an array of foods for the art collector who was supposed to arrive at any moment.

Klaus walked through the house examining the rooms, slightly impressed that it looked good. He finally went to the kitchen to open the fridge and was even more impressed that there was food in there.

“What is with all the food?”

Caroline took out the plates walking passed Klaus, who was being very bothersome.

“It is for the art collector, the walls are bare and I need help ‘cause I don’t really know what is considered ‘good’ in the art world.”

Klaus leaned on the counter, “-Well, you could have asked me.”

Caroline stopped and looked at him, “you?”

“Don’t looked so surprised love. I can be surprising.”

As the doorbell rang, Caroline walked to open the door. “Well, you can stay if you’d like, I guess it is your house to.”

Klaus smiled, any progress with her is progress that should be noted.

The art collector was a stuffy little man who had head a bit bigger than he should have. His opinion was quite annoying, Klaus found, and he did not give any room for other’s opinions. And when Klaus’ opinion is not heard, he gets angry.

Caroline knew Klaus was starting to get impatient, and she tried to diffuse the situation just as much as she could, however, the art collector was getting on her nerves as well.

“So, I like things more contemporary and abstract-“

The art collector sighed, “No. You don’t. You don’t know what you like. That’s why you have me.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Klaus got up from his seat and pulled the collector by his arm to stand up.

“Leave this house at once, you small man, and don’t you dare come back or contact me or my wife, or else.”

The art collector quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the house.

“Was that really necessary?”

Caroline angrily started to clean up the empty plates.

“You can’t seriously believe that, he was horrible. And you know it.”

“Yes, but-“

Klaus smiled and gestured, “See!”

Caroline stared to laugh, he was a horrible little man.

The phone started to ring when Caroline picked it up and Klaus continued to eat the rest of the food. It was Kathrine, her new sister-in-law, inviting them to come to dinner that night.

To Caroline, Kathrine was an… interesting character. She was head strong however, she was kind of a bitch. Kathrine came from a Bulgarian mafia that had took residence in town, and although not very large, they quickly made bonds with the Mikaelson’s. Kathrine was pleasant in certain situations but Caroline always maintained distance from her when at certain functions with her.

“Klaus? Kathrine and Elijah have invited us to dinner tonight. Apparently everyone is going to be there. I told her yes, well… she seemed serious and I’m sure we would have gone regardless.”

Klaus nodded not saying much. “I was hoping to have dinner with you tonight. Alone.”

Caroline swallowed her new found nervousness around Klaus, “Yes, well… I already said yes so go and get ready.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Caroline finished getting ready and put on her burgundy tight bandage dress that fit her perfectly with her gold heels. She had to look decent in a family who were practically super models.

Klaus was dressed in a black three pieced suit with a thin black tie, similarly to what he wore earlier for his “meeting.” He waited down stairs in front of the door when Caroline walked down the spiral staircase.

He was breathless, she looked beautiful. But the more Klaus stared the more alarmed Caroline got.

“So?” Caroline began.

Klaus coughed and nodded, he rushed Caroline out the door in order to ignore that awkward interaction. Although Caroline noticed the staring, she wouldn’t dare bring it up. It was already too awkward to bare.

Elijah’s house was absolutely massive. He was the lead of a mafia family and that has never been truer until now. The house had massive white columns on either side of the dark iron door and large windows that had a white trimming around them. It was beautiful.

Klaus gently took Caroline’s hand and escorted her toward the door, where Kathrine opened up wearing a black dress that revealed a little too much for comfort.

“Kathrine. You look… lovely.” Klaus greeted entering the house and taking off Caroline’s coat to hand it to the butler.

Caroline greeted Kathrine, however all she could think about was the fact that they had a butler. When Caroline and Klaus entered the dining room, Rebekah and Kohl were drinking wine and laughing. Everything looked rather peaceful, and that worried Klaus.

“So, Elijah. Why have you brought us here and what is the problem?” Klaus smiled at his brother and brought a drink to his wife.

“Please brother, have a seat and eat. After dinner, we will discuss it.”

The dining room was quite when the food was being brought up, no one spoke a word and awaited for the cue from Elijah to eat.

Caroline remembered from her own family dinners that there is an etiquette for eating with a mafia family that is not much talked about. The dinners follow in the order that the head of the family says so. Usually the dinner courses would roll out and the conversations would be decided from the head. Once the head of the family, in this case Elijah, starts the conversation rolling, everyone would pipe in afterwards.

Caroline always hated dinners like these, usually in her home, these dinners were reserved for when guests come to town, but apparently in the Mikaelson household, it is a regular occurrence.

“So, Caroline.” Elijah began.

Caroline began to panic inside but she knew how to hold herself in these situations.

“What do you plan on doing now that the house is finished renovating and all the festivities are over?”

Caroline took a deep breath. Truthfully she had no idea and was not even thinking about it, however she did have to keep herself busy. When Caroline lived in New York, her and Bonnie were about to start a little bakery where they could make delicious desserts and other amazing bakes. But that all changed when she was married to Klaus.

“Well truthfully, all future plans changed since I got married. It was a bit unexpected on my half.” Caroline said bitterly.

Kathrine was the first to react to that comment, and she laughed. This surprised Caroline, however it is Kathrine, what could she expect.

“I like this girl. She’s got fire.” Kathrine smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Elijah nodded at his wife. “Well, what did you have planned then?”

Caroline swallowed what little food she had in her mouth to respond. “Actually, I was going to start a business. I had everything taken care of, we were just about to buy the place we wanted for the bakery and then the plans stopped.”

“Pity.” Was all Elijah said.

Caroline was getting irritated.  He was condescending and an ass, but so were the rest of his family. And by the way Klaus griped his wine glass, she made the assumption that he did as well.

“Oh brother, why are you so serious?” Kohl laughed the awkward silence off.

Elijah abruptly stood up from the clutching his wine glass to his chest, “Family, it is time to have a discussion of what I expect from you all-“

All of the Mikaelson siblings began to laugh at their brother, Caroline kept quiet because it was always what her father said before he made an announcement that ended up being bad.

“Now, Kohl you will be married with Annabelle Zhu. I’ve made the arrangements with Pearl, from the Zhu family. And-“

Kohl’s laughter became sarcastic, “Are you serious?”

Elijah continued talking, ignoring his little brother, “Rebekah, I’ve also talked to the Gerard family. Marcel seems like a smart match.”

Rebekah got up and stormed away, Caroline remained incredibly silent and was going to go after her however the Klaus’ clutching hand around her arm told her to sit.

“And Klaus-“

Klaus smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Yes, oh brother?

“You can Caroline need to produce a child, in case one of you gets killed. Also I like to add you two need to be away from each other more often. If our enemies realize how much you two are with each other, they will go after her to get back at you.” Elijah said simply.

It reminded Caroline of her eldest brother, Damon. Didn’t care about your opinion but what was for the greatest good of the family. Also proved another reason that Caroline hated her family.

Klaus got up escorting Caroline away from the dinner table, “We are leaving.”

Elijah calmly walked toward Klaus and Caroline, “Don’t take it personally _Nik,_ it’s just to make sure everyone is safe.”

Kohl walked in behind Elijah with a very angry expression, “By marrying us off? Besides I thought you wanted us to work as a family, isn’t that bullshit now.”

Caroline’s ears were ringing, as the siblings were fighting and Rebekah was off somewhere crying, all she could think of was that Elijah wanted a child from her and Klaus. She was just getting use to the idea of being with him, she was not ready for a kid.

Klaus got their coats a walked out.

Caroline awkwardly sat in the car, she had no idea what to say but she had to diffuse the tension.

“So… That was fun?”

Klaus gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“He is right.” Was all he said.

“About the kid? Klaus, I’m not ready for that, I-“

Klaus smiled, “No, about us not being together in public. If someone hurts you, I will kill them.”

“What? Why?”

Klaus took a deep breath, “Well if you haven’t noticed, Caroline, I think you absolutely intoxicating.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains... uh- bad words. Yeah let's go with bad words. So if you don't like bad words, then I do apologize but i did use bad words.

Caroline began to pace around the house. She hated to admit it but what Elijah said at the ridiculous dinner party got to her.

_What a pompous ass!_

He actually thought he was better than everyone. He is the leader of a mafia family with murdering tendencies! How on Earth is that considered better than what she had planned to do with her life?

One thing for sure was that she was not going to take this lying down. Everybody in that family has a complex about themselves and Caroline was sick of talking to a family who has sticks up each of their asses.

But what is she going to do? Starting a business is pointless because either Klaus will try to take over or it won’t work out well and then Elijah will give her the _I-told-you-so_ look. No, what Caroline had to do was to make sure whatever she did was an instant success.

Caroline mulled over her thoughts for most of the day until Klaus came home from pillaging innocent villages.

“So, did you take the villager’s hard working money and their livestock?” Caroline said simply while reading her book in the kitchen.

Klaus walked in and smiled, “Only the ones who decided to betray the king, love.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “right… king…”

Klaus frowned at Caroline acting bitterly towards him. What did he do? “Uh- Caroline? What’s wrong?”

Caroline got up and politely smiled, and proceeded to walk away. “Oh, nothing.”

Klaus stood their awkwardly as he watched Caroline walk away.

For the next three weeks, Klaus didn’t see Caroline, except for the brief interactions in the hallway and the bedroom. Klaus was still amazed they still slept in the same bed. And in order to keep sleeping in the same bed, he only talked to her when she started the conversation. In case he upset her in anyway.

Caroline on the other hand was having a splendid time. She was finally going to do something that she wanted to do, and no Mikaelson was going to get in her way. Caroline spent those weeks talking to friends who worked in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City. The great plan that Caroline thought up all had to do with a friend that she went to college with. 

Caroline attended Columbia University for an arts degree. There she met her dear friend and mentor, Alaric Saltzman. Ric was a professor who talking the history of art, and Caroline, who really enjoyed his class, decided to get her masters in it. When Caroline graduated from Columbia, Ric told her that if she needed anything career wise, to give him a call. And that exactly what Caroline ended up doing.

Three weeks ago, Caroline called Alaric Saltzman, hoping that he could help her out. It turns out that Alaric helped her with an opening in the Costume institute, working closely with a man named Andrew Bolton, the curator of the exhibit. The costume department was an elaborate exhibit where they focus on clothing through history. Caroline’s job mainly had to do with helping Andrew with anything he saw fit. However, it also had to do with keeping inventory on all the dresses to make sure they were all there. Some may think it’s boring, however after meeting with Andrew and Ric, it was amazing. The only thing is now, Caroline had to tell Klaus, and mafia men always have an unexpected reaction to these things.

Caroline inside the house, coming from the museum from speaking to Andrew about her start date, which was in a 2 weeks.

Klaus rushed in the hallway angry, “where were you?”

He reached out and embraced Caroline, “uh- I was at the museum.”

Klaus had a mixed emotions on his face, he didn’t know how to react to the statement. “What on Earth were you doing there?”

Caroline took a deep breath, “I got a job in the costume institute at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.”

“Huh?”

“Klaus, I can’t sit here all day and wait for you to come home. I talked to an old professor and he helped me get this amazing job at the museum. And No, I will not be quitting, and yes I am happy.” Caroline said simply.

“Um- ok? Why didn’t you tell me? And you need a security guard if you are doing this.”

“Because I didn’t want a security guard!” Caroline stepped back away from Klaus. She was not a child, she was a grown up.

“If you are my wife, you need a guard.” Klaus said.

“Fine but he is not allowed in the Met while I’m there. He can be outside. And there can only be 1.”

“Deal.” Klaus and Caroline shook hands and proceeded to walk in the kitchen. Klaus had ordered food liked they agreed to do earlier.

“There is only one thing. Why didn’t you tell me?” Klaus said quietly.

Caroline opened up her take out and started to eat, “um- I didn’t think you would care, to be completely honest. Plus after the dinner-“

Klaus got up, “of course it was Elijah!”

“Stop Klaus, its fine.”

“How can you say that, it clearly affected you!” Klaus scoffed.

Klaus then grabbed his keys and walked towards the front door. “Where are you even going? We are having dinner!” Caroline ran up behind him to stop him. She knew he was going to his brother’s house and if he did get there it would end in, at best, yelling.

“Stop, please its fine I promise.”

Klaus turned around to look at Caroline, “It’s not fine, and you know it.”

Klaus kept walking, but Caroline did something that completely stopped him and made him forget about his idiot older brother. As Klaus walked, Caroline grabbed his hand, turned him around and kissed him.

Klaus did what any man would do and kissed back. The last time they kissed was well over a month ago and it felt so good.

Caroline pulled away but still in his arms, “please, can we just have dinner?”

Klaus nodded and followed his wife back to the Chinese takeout that he got them.

The rest of the night was pretty much quiet. Klaus didn’t know what to say to her, and Caroline seemed perfectly content since she turned on her favorite show on the television. It was killing Klaus not kissing her again, but he must restrain himself.

“Just tell me one thing, and then I won’t ask you any more questions.”

Caroline looked up, “I doubt that, but sure. Shoot.”

“Was it Elijah’s comment that made you go out and get this job?”

Caroline swallowed the little food in her mouth, “Um- well not entirely. What he said pissed me off, and I’m not going to stand idly by while he ridicules me in front of your family. The job was something that I would have eventually done. It’s just, Klaus, I know he is your brother but…”

Klaus laughed, “He’s an ass?”

Caroline laughed and nodded. “And I hope you know, that next time someone speaks to me in that manor, I will not sit there quietly.”

Caroline’s face was stern and serious, Klaus instantly recognized the signature Salvatore features, which had amused him. His wife was a tremendous force to be reckoned with, and he loved it.

“If I’m going to be a part of this world, then it means I won’t be walked over. So _your_ brother has absolutely no say in when we are having a child or not and has no business in interfering in our lives. Do you understand? There won’t be any of the _Caroline, go here_ or _Caroline, stay here._ I am not a dog, I am just a part of this family now than anyone else is, unfortunately. And frankly, I find his views pure bullshit. He is way too traditional and if he has a problem with me he can come out and say it.”

As adorable as Klaus thought Caroline was when she was angry, his attention was more toward the man standing behind her, slightly impressed about what she was saying. Elijah had told Klaus that he was going to stop by that afternoon, however it slipped his mind when Klaus first saw Caroline, considering she was late coming in.

“Did you hear that brother?” Klaus asked Elijah.

Caroline turned around, instead of surprised, she was angry. Really angry.

Elijah smiled at her, “Caroline, good evening.”

Klaus got up and pulled her aside, with the rant that she was on, she was surely going to kill him. “Uh- Caroline, I forgot to tell you…”

“-That your brother is here?” Caroline said, clearly annoyed. “What is he doing here? Why didn’t you tell me?

Klaus seemed very worried, which is incredibly unusual for Klaus. “I was going to tell you, but when I got home, you weren’t here. At least you said everything you felt-“

And that was when Caroline got very upset. She pulled herself away from Klaus, “Alright you two, sit down and be quiet, because now it’s my turn to speak. Understand?”

Klaus an Elijah sat down on the couches of Caroline’s living room, very quiet. It almost looked like they were getting in trouble from their mother.

“I am absolutely sick of you two. You treat me like I’m some kind of china doll. You are forgetting that I am the daughter of a well-known cop and the head of a mafia family. So, if you think I cannot take care of myself they you have another thing coming. Firstly, _you,_ ” Caroline pointed at Elijah.

“Of all people who were supposed to be welcoming in this family, you were the one who treated me like an airhead. You belittled me, to accomplish what? If you are wondering who I am and what I will be doing while married to your idiot brother, then ask me. I have absolutely nothing to prove to you. I am an art consultant for the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and I am sure as hell not quitting to serve the needs of _the family._ I also have my masters, all of which I accomplished away from this world, for which I left because of people like _you._ Secondly, of all people, you will not interfere with my personal life and when I should be pregnant. I am not some little incompetent girl who needs to be told what to do. And finally, if you wish to come in to my house, then you will address _both,_ me and Klaus. This is my house too, do you understand?”

Elijah nodded and got up from his seat, “very well Caroline, I apologize for my intrusion. However, I am the head of this family and-“

“No.” Caroline stated. “Yes you are the head of this family, but you need to earn respect from people. You don’t just get it. From someone who preaches morals so often, you don’t know the rules to your own game.”

Klaus was thoroughly amused, he whole heartedly loved watching his brother get yelled at. For the amount of times Elijah preaches morals and order, this was the first time that he was yelled at for not following order.

“Now, _you._ ” Caroline turned to Klaus with her face turned slightly pink, from yelling at Elijah. “I am not your little doll that you need to protect, do you honestly think that I can’t handle myself? Throughout my whole life I was taught how to protect myself against rival families and assholes trying to take advantage of me. Both of you need to stop, I walked away from this life once and I can do it again if I wanted to, understand? I am only here because of one person, and he is my father.”

Caroline was done, her heart was pounding. Since being married to Klaus, she hadn’t said much because she felt like an outside. But today was different, today she was going to get what she wants.

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest, “Elijah, I think it’s time you were to leave. Any business can be dealt with tomorrow morning, during regular business hours. It is currently 7, and you have interrupted our dinner.”

Elijah was speechless and began to walk to the door, “Very well, and Caroline?”

Caroline looked at him leaving, “Yes?”

“Welcome to the family.”

Elijah left just as quietly as he came in. The house was silent. The tension from Caroline’s outbreak could still be felt in the air.

“What?”

Klaus smiled, “I believe, he welcomed you to the family.”

Caroline shook her head and went back to her dinner. “I’m already apart of this family.”

“He thinks you can hold up your own now, he thinks your worthy of the Mikaelson name.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Stupid…”

After dinner, Klaus and Caroline retreated to their own parts of the house. With Caroline now completely enwrapped with her work that would be starting and Klaus doing whatever Klaus does. Caroline finally felt she could breathe in her own house, a feeling she never thought she could before. And because of this feeling, Caroline decided to explore the house a little. Although she did renovate it, she was curious about the rooms that belonged to Klaus.

While exploring, Caroline came upon this room hidden in the back corner of the house. It was a darkened room that had canvasses leaned up against the wall. To be truthful, it was quite dusty and made Caroline want to leave, however something had caught her eye. It was a small piece of parchment that had a simple sketch of a girl, beside a horse. It was quite excellent, it kind of reminded her of herself, but then why would someone draw her.

Caroline’s curiosity grew further as she decided to explore the little room more. Each painting had the same blonde hair girl with bright blue eyes. Some were different, however a majority had the girl on it. Was it Rebekah? It couldn’t be herself…

“It’s all you, if you are wondering…”

Caroline gasped, “You scared me.”

Caroline put down the canvas that was in her hand. “Did you draw-?”

“Yes,” Klaus said quickly. “I like art, I find it… compelling.”

Klaus looked at Caroline’s reaction to every painting, did she like them? Was she scared? What is she feeling? Caroline closely examined each painting, she found each really good. Which was quite surprising for a person who was supposed to be considered the wolf.

Klaus followed her around the room until she stopped and turned around to face him.

Caroline nodded, “Um- but why-?”

Klaus laughed, “Caroline, I understand you find this hard to believe, but I do love you.”

“What?”

Klaus grabbed a stool and sat down on it, “Not the reaction I was hoping to get, love.”

“No I mean… I mean… How? When?”

“Well, I’ve always thought you were beautiful, and I found you interesting. A rare combination in a women. From the wedding point onward, I wanted to get to know you, but I ended up wanting to protect you. I wanted you to be mine. But I knew I had to wait, I can’t force that on you. It wasn’t until you yelled at my brother for being an ass… until I realized.”

Caroline’s face was bright pink, she was speechless. They weren’t supposed to fall for each other. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was still registering it in her head, she should have never explored the house.

Did she love him? She knew she felt something for him, she liked having him around. He made her laugh and she felt safe with him. She liked him, a lot. But did she love him. Caroline was utterly confused. They weren’t even together for long, however they will be together for a while.

“Um- well… I need to go to bed now.”

_She left. She just left. How could she leave? He just admitted something huge to her!_

Klaus wanted to give her space, but he couldn’t leave her alone. When Klaus finally realized where she was, she was dressed in her pajamas ready for bed.

Klaus entered their bedroom slowly, just in case she yelled… or cried…

When Caroline entered the bathroom, Klaus had slowly picked up his belongings and decided to sleep on the couch. It would be safer there he decided. And clearly it was since Klaus had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.

However, when Caroline left the bathroom and decided to fall asleep, she couldn’t. She was so use to having Klaus next her that it was weird that he wasn’t there. With Caroline’s heart pounding, she quietly left her bed and walked down to the living room.

“Klaus?” Caroline whispered from the doorway.

Klaus woke up startled, worried that something had happened to her. “Yes, what happened?”

“I- I- _I love you…too..._ ” Caroline whispered shyly.

Klaus practically jumped off of the couch in order to run to her. Klaus pulled Caroline in for a kiss, a deep kiss to show her how much he loved her.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Klaus nodded and led her to the couch, where they proceeded to cuddle and sleep until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile since the last post. Schools been incredibly busy due to finals, research proposals, etc. I hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes. :)

Kohl Mikaelson was annoyed. He was annoyed that his brother was now a dictator instead of a leader. He was annoyed that his other brother was totally captivated with his new wife, to not give one shit about how their family is falling apart.

In the span of 1 month from the little outburst from his sister-in-law, Rebekah was married to Marcel from the Gerard family and he is now have to marry some other girl. It was completely ridiculous. The worst part is that Elijah was so focused on keeping their family proper, he disregarded how other competing families perceived them. They had gone from of the most fearful families in New York, to a family of married old people that was focused on being happy. Their own father didn’t even care anymore, that last Kohl had heard of his father and mother was that they were spending time in London England.

They had lost all of their power. And something needed to be done. And if Elijah wouldn’t do anything about it, Kohl would have to go to Klaus for help. Even though he had his head in the fucking clouds.

Kohl took it upon himself to visit his dear brother and his relatively new sister-in-law.

When Kohl walked in the house, he saw fresh flowers and the scent of lavender in the air.

“Oi!” Kohl called out. Before he knew it, Klaus and Caroline came out of the living room laughing at something that was obviously funny.  
“What the fuck are you doing mate?”

Caroline’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

Kohl rolled his eyes, he was already upset that his family had gone soft. “Not you Barbie, I mean my brother. Did you forget that we have business to run? We are losing are reputation over here! And all you can seem to care about is your wife’s feelings.”

Klaus smiled, “I am happy.”

Kohl scoffed at his brother, “Do you know what makes you happy? Striking fear in to people’s hearts, torturing them, making money! It’s what Mikaelson men do for hell’s sake. Elijah is doing nothing, he is making sure we don’t make too much noise or upset anyone.”

Klaus shook his head, “it isn’t that bad…”

“Oh it is!” Kohl was infuriated, “Do you realize that no one is taking us seriously anymore? Our rivals have taken things that belong to us, and Elijah has just rolled over and let them! You’re telling me that you’re okay with this?”

Klaus remained quiet and shuffled in his place awkwardly. He did put that life on the back burner when marrying Caroline. He wanted to show her how he can fulfill his husbandly duties.

“Right,” Kohl began, “Now that I have opened your eyes and taken you out of the honeymoon phase, what are we going to do?”

Klaus turned to Caroline with a straight face, “You need to leave.”

Caroline laughed, “No, this is my-“

“Caroline-“ Klaus took a deep breath, “You need to leave…”

Caroline looked at him, he was acting awkward, more so than usual. Caroline nodded and left the room to go work on her things for her lovely new job.

Once Caroline left, Kohl started to shake his head. He couldn’t believe how whipped his brother was.

“Man, you are weak…”

“So, Elijah just uh-“

Kohl rolled his eyes, “You seriously haven’t noticed? First thing, father didn’t give you the reins of the family, and you said nothing. NOTHING! You said yeah dad good idea! Then Elijah insulted you and your wife, and you said, again, NOTHING! Even when I say all of this to you- and- you sit here looking at me, completely doe-eyed!”

Klaus shifted in his placed, did he get soft? He couldn’t have… He’s Klaus Mikaelson for hell’s sake.

“You’re wrong.”

Kohl laughed, “Please, mate. I am everything but wrong.”

“Shut up, Kohl. I didn’t realize it was this bad…”

Kohl nodded, “You’ve always said that Elijah would run this business to the ground if he had the chance, so this is your chance to make a difference.”

Klaus nodded. Who was he kidding, he had changed.

In just a few short moments, he went from the nastiest wolf out there to now a docile puppy following a woman around.

“You will not speak to me this way.” Klaus said sharply.

Kohl’s face hardened, he knew that his brother agreed with him. Kohl left the room briefly after, why would he want to argue a topic that was unequivocally over.

***

Since the argument with his brother, Klaus became elusive. Little words were exchanged between him and Caroline, and it was starting to really bother her, especially since her and Klaus became intimate for the first time.

It was an amazing time for Caroline, he was gentle yet strong and he catered to everyone of her needs and responded to all of his most intimate touches. Caroline was the last person to expect being with him, but every moment of their time together was pure happiness. However, he barely talked to anyone, let alone her, and it was high time to put an end to this.

When Caroline confronted Klaus, he was pacing in the office while on the phone. At least he talked to someone she thought.  
Caroline stood there examining Klaus’ expressions. He was so much more different than she could ever imagine. Caroline thought back to the first time she met him, he was such an ass. He was arrogant, snarky, rude, and horrible mean. They met at a mutual family-friend’s wedding, before the Salvatore’s and the Mikaelson’s were feuding families. They even shared a dance together, and it was that dance when she realized he was the most horrible person that she had ever met and she felt bad for the person who had to spend their life with him. He’s changed a lot since then, and good since he was terrible before.

Klaus shut off his phone and glanced up at Caroline. “Is everything alright?”

“Who was on the phone?”

“A friend…”

Caroline laughed, “really?”

“Yes.”

Caroline sighed, “fine if you don’t want to talk to me, I don’t know why-“

“Caroline, of course I want to talk to you, I don’t know why you think that.”

Caroline walked over to a chair and sat down, “Then why have you been acting weird?”

Klaus crouched in front of Caroline, to make sure he was at eye level with her, “I promise, everything will be over tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“A family dinner, with everyone.” Klaus got up and brought Caroline in his arms and silenced all of her questions with a kiss. He was going to fix everything.

“Now that that’s settled, you need to change into something as lovely as you. Dinner begins at 6 promptly since I have news.”

Unknowingly to Caroline, Klaus planned an entire evening to take over his family. Kohl was right, Elijah was doing a terrible job and it was time to make things right.

After getting off the phone with Caroline’s brother, he was confident about tonight’s proceedings.

Before Caroline could ask more questions, Klaus kissed her again and walked her to the bedroom to get ready for an interesting evening.

***

Later that evening, Caroline and Klaus got dressed in their finest attire and met their entire family in the dining room. Both sides of their family where there, both of

Caroline’s brothers and wives attended as well as the Mikaelson family. Klaus knew it was the evening to tell Elijah to step down as the patriarch and he wasn’t sure how he was going to take the news.

What he did know was that Caroline looked lovely in her mustard yellow evening dress that hugged her curves and flowed as she walked. She looked like sunshine, and she was since she was the best thing in his life.

“You looked wonderful, love.”

Caroline smiled brightly at his comment, he really did know how to charm her. However, the moment was ruined when the doorbell.

In moments, family members began to poor into the house, first Rebekah and Kohl came. Rebekah was obviously excited to see her favorite brother and sister-in-law while Kohl a little worried since his last encounter with Klaus was a little rough.

Next came the Salvatore’s, Damon, Elena and Stefan. Caroline hadn’t seen them much after the wedding since she was upset about the situation she was put in. However, after falling in love with Klaus, how mad can she really be at her brothers.

The last to arrive was Elijah and Kathrine. Kathrine with her usual flare wore a bright red pure silk gown and was incredibly confident since showed off her inch of herself. Elijah was a more reserved man and let Kathrine shine for the night.

“Hello, brother. Thank you for inviting us tonight.” Elijah smiled as Kathrine left to pour herself a drink.

Klaus smirked, “the pleasure is all mine.”

After a few moments, Klaus took Caroline’s hand and invited their family into the dining room.

Everyone sat around the table, Caroline was next to Klaus and Rebekah with her brothers across from her.

Rebekah smiled, “thank you Nik, this is wonderful!”

Klaus smiled at his sister as he watched his sister pour herself a glass of wine.

“Caroline?”

Caroline shook her head, “no, I’m okay but thank you.”

Kathrine rolled her eyes, “Pass the wine.”

The dinner was actually lovely. Klaus brought in a chef to cook the dinner and waiters to help serve the courses. Caroline had an amazing time, however she was quite nervous about what Klaus said earlier. Caroline doubted that Klaus had the only surprise for the evening.

As the last course was finished, Klaus stood up from his seat looking around at his guests.

“Can I have everyone’s attention.”

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Klaus.

“I have brought you here today to discuss a serious issue. The Mikaelson name as well as the Salvatore’s have become weak in the eyes of our enemies. Elijah, you  
have disappointed me, and I don’t like being disappointed.”

Elijah took a sip of wine, he looked very annoyed.

“So, what would you suggest.”

Klaus smiled, “For you to step down and for me to take your position.”

The table stayed quiet. Kohl was grateful that his argument with his brother actually listened to him.

“Let’s be honest brother, you’re not cut out to lead the family, and I for one will not stand here at let you do this.”

“I see.” Stated Elijah.

Elijah remained silent but kept his eyes on Klaus. “I will step down; however, I do plan on playing a vital role in the business. Without me, it would result in chaos.”  
Klaus smiled, nobody really expected it to go that smoothly but Elijah and Klaus in power would create an interesting dynamic that can cause fear in the hearts of their enemies. The tension released in the room and people all around the table smiled.

And now, for the second reveal, Caroline thought.

Caroline stood up and took a deep breath. “Everyone, I have news to.” Caroline looked at Klaus and took his hand.

_”I’m pregnant.”_

Klaus’ eyes widened. His wife was pregnant.

Klaus took her in his arms, he could have never imagined to be this happy. Klaus had a family of his own now.

_I love you_ he breathed.

Caroline smiled.

_I love you more._


End file.
